


i'm coming home

by sansastark12



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansastark12/pseuds/sansastark12
Summary: Ellie volta para casa depois de tudo o que aconteceu na Califórnia.Contém spoilers de The Last of Us Part II.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. i'm coming home

A caminhada até Jackson não foi tão longa quanto Ellie esperava. O verão chegava nas montanhas de Wyoming. O clima estava fresco e Ellie logo tirou o casaco de Joel, que ultimamente carregava para todo lugar.

Ela sabia em seu íntimo que não encontraria Dina ou JJ na fazenda, e ainda assim não deixou de sonhar com o reencontro desde que saíra daquela praia, onde deixara Abby viver. Seu corpo precisava do calor de Dina, sua mente necessitava das risadas de JJ. Só assim conseguiu atravessar o deserto escaldante de Nevada.

Encontrou uns retardatários no caminho e os matou silenciosamente com sua faca. Ao fazer um esforço necessário para puxar um estalador para a morte, o seu abdômen ardeu, no mesmo local onde tinha sido atingida pelo toco de árvore enquanto lutava com os Cascavéis. Os pontos já estavam secos e não precisavam trocar há um tempo, e Ellie ignorou a dor.

— Mãos para o alto! — disse o guarda na entrada de Jackson, apontando a arma na direção de Ellie.

Ellie obedientemente o fez e olhou para cima. O homem não pareceu saber quem ela era e complementou:

— Fale seu nome e seu objetivo!

— Eu sou a Ellie! — ela gritou de volta, achando preocupante a situação. A morte de Joel tinha aumentado a segurança de todos ao redor da pequena cidade. — Tô aqui pra... pra visitar minha família.

Era isso o que Dina e JJ eram, acima de tudo. A família que ela encontrara no meio desse inferno. Depois de tudo o que passara nas últimas semanas, ela só queria desabar no colo de Dina. Ellie sequer sabia se sua namorada a aceitaria de volta, mas estava disposta a tentar.

— O que diabos você está fazendo, idiota? — A voz de outra pessoa ecoou pela clareira, e Ellie a reconheceu imediatamente. Era Maria. — Ela é a sobrinha do Tommy!

Em algum lugar no coração despedaçado de Ellie, ela sentiu uma onda de carinho irrefreável por Maria. Lá do posto dos guardas, a mulher abriu os portões para que Ellie entrasse. A garota hesitou por um instante, com medo das reações de todos ao ver que ela retornara. Mas uma vozinha dentro dela, uma voz que ela sabia ser a de Joel, a disse que nada disso importava. Ellie tinha que voltar para sua família.

— Ah, Ellie! — Maria disse ao descer da torre, puxando a garota para um abraço apertado. Ellie gemeu um pouco. Ainda havia queimaduras em seu corpo que doíam quando espremidas daquela forma. — Estou tão feliz que voltou!

— Eu também, Maria — falou Ellie, esfregando os braços para aliviar a dor das queimaduras.

— Tommy está no estábulo resolvendo algo com um cavalo que fugiu, mas se você quiser pode...

— Na verdade — Ellie interrompeu Maria, torcendo as mãos nervosamente —, eu queria ver a Dina.

Maria encarou Ellie por um instante, analisando sua postura e seu corpo. A garota estava muito magra e parecia que uma lufada de vento a levaria dali. Os cortes e as queimaduras em seus braços nus refletiam a dura jornada que teve até a California. A expressão dolorida dela não continha nenhuma felicidade que ela disse sentir ao ser abraçada por Maria. A mulher mais velha percebeu que tudo o que Ellie queria era um pouco de paz. Talvez nunca mais falar do que aconteceu na sua viagem.

— Claro, claro — disse Maria, colocando o braço em volta de Ellie e guiando a garota pela rua principal de Jackson, cheia de pessoas andando à toa, trocando pedaços de cervos por peças de roupa e outras coisas.

Ellie assistiu à movimentação com receio, desejando que Maria a soltasse. As pessoas começaram a acenar e apontar para ela, alguns com sorrisos e outros com expressões carrancudas. Não gostava daquela atenção toda. Maria, notando o jeito como as pessoas tratavam Ellie, puxou a garota para uma rua com menos movimento e assim seguiram.

— Você virou assunto de fofoca na cidade — confidenciou Maria. — Muitos se perguntaram por que Dina retornou para Jackson do nada. Não demorou para os rumores aparecerem.

Ellie apenas assentiu, alheia ao que Maria falava. Ela não importava. Após tudo o que passara, algo mundano como ser falada pela cidade inteira não parecia muito extraordinário. O que pensava era em como iria esconder a nova mordida que ganhara na California. Usava uma bandagem velha que encontrara nos restos de um hospital em Snowville (Ellie lembra vividamente do nome da cidade, pois pegara um globo de neve para JJ com o nome dela cravado na base), mas ela sabia que não poderia continuar assim.

De fato, da California até Jackson, viera desenhando formas e caricaturas na esperança de que encontrasse uma tatuagem boa o suficiente para cobrir sua mordida. Ellie se recusava a se queimar propositalmente de novo. Doía demais e tinha certeza de que Dina a mataria antes de fazê-lo.

Maria a obrigou a parar em uma casa com cercas de madeira e apenas um andar, distante de toda as fofocas e olhares de Jackson. Dali, mais a frente, Ellie podia ver o cemitério onde Joel fora enterrado. Ela voltaria ali depois. Agora, sua prioridade era Dina e JJ.

— Você precisa ver o tanto que ele cresceu nessas semanas! — exclamou a mulher, abrindo um sorriso bondoso. — Já está engatinhando para todo lado. Eu acho que ele vai andar antes que a gente perceba.

Ellie encarou Maria, engasgada nas palavras. Depois de tudo que tinham passado em Seattle, após entregar a Maria um Tommy severamente machucado, a mulher ainda encontrava palavras gentis para dizer a Ellie. E ela não conseguia encontrar em seu coração o jeito certo de agradecê-la.

— Eu estou realmente feliz que você voltou, Ellie — repetiu Maria, antes da garota subir na entrada da casa. — Não importa o que aconteceu lá fora, você está em casa agora.

De novo, Ellie apenas assentiu diante do poder das palavras de Maria. Ela fitou o chão por alguns instantes, esperando que a mulher a deixasse só. Ao ouvir os passos de Maria se afastando, Ellie ergueu a cabeça e encarou a porta branca que seria a nova casa de Dina.

Não dava para escutar muita coisa dali, não dava para saber se Dina estava em casa ou não. As pontas dos dedos de Ellie estavam geladas. Mesmo assim, ela controlou o tremelique que apossava sua mão esquerda, uniu seus dedos em um punho e bateu três vezes na porta.

Ela se afastou um pouco, esperando. Tudo pareceu levar uma eternidade. Ellie estava começando a pensar que Dina não estava, quando a porta abriu e ela se deparou, depois de tantas semanas, com o rosto da pessoa que amava.

Dina estava linda como sempre esteve. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo bem apertado. Ela usava uma camisa florida, que pareceu meio ridícula a Ellie na primeira vista. Por cima do ombro de Dina, Ellie pode ver JJ preso em um cercadinho de madeira.

As duas se encararam por alguns segundos. Ellie continuava entalada com o que sentia e pensava para ser a primeira a dizer algo. Ela tentou abrir um sorriso amigável para a namorada, mas pareceu mais com um esgar de dor.

— Ah, meu Deus! — Dina finalmente exclamou, parecendo tomar o sorriso de Ellie como uma permissão para se aproximar. Dina abraçou Ellie com força. A garota a abraçou de volta, apertando o corpo de Dina contra o seu como se fosse salvar sua vida. — Eu sei que disse coisas horríveis quando você partiu, Ellie, mas me arrependi delas no instante que você saiu pela porta.

— Tá tudo bem — Ellie disse. Sua voz estava rouca. Ela não queria se soltar de Dina, mas achou necessário no momento para encarar seus olhos castanhos. Era estranho... ela sonhara com eles todas as noites nas últimas semanas, e agora estava ali, encarando sua dona. Mal parecia real. — A gente pode entrar? Eu quero ver o JJ também.

Dina assentiu rapidamente. Segurando a mão de Ellie com força, como se ela fosse fugir a qualquer momento, ela a puxou para dentro da sua nova casa. A maioria dos itens que decoravam o andar de baixo da fazenda estava ali. A única diferença era mesmo o cercadinho de JJ.

Ele pareceu entender quem era Ellie e estendeu os braços para ser tirado dali. Ellie sorriu de verdade dessa vez, puxando o bebê para seu colo, apertando-o como sempre fazia durante os dias na fazenda. Ele riu abertamente quando Ellie o jogou para o alto, brincando de avião. Dina se sentou numa das cadeiras da sala e encarava os dois. Seus olhos estavam marejados.

— Maria me disse que ele está quase andando — comentou Ellie, colocando o bebê de volta no cercadinho.

— Nem me fale — disse Dina, enxugando as lágrimas na camisa. Ellie fingiu observar os quadros que vira tantas vezes antes para dar privacidade a ela. — Se pudesse, acho que ele estaria engatinhando até no teto. Por isso que tive que pedir esse cercadinho. Troquei dois cervos por ele, mas valeu a pena.

Ellie virou discretamente para a direção de Dina. Sua namorada a encarava profusamente. Sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a Dina. Ellie engoliu em seco, tamborilando os dedos na mesa. JJ ficou em pé e logo caiu para trás, em cima de alguns travesseiros, rindo da própria brincadeira.

Dina continuava fitando Ellie.

— Você está uma merda — ela disse por fim.

— Poxa, obrigada — falou Ellie, ainda sem tirar os olhos de Dina.

— O que aconteceu lá fora? — questionou Dina seriamente.

Ellie parou de batucar os dedos na mesa. Ela suspirou, sabendo que teria que contar a história uma hora ou outra. Ela preferia que Dina fosse a primeira a ouvi-la. Tommy não seria compreensível como Dina provavelmente seria. Então, Ellie mordeu o lábio, respirou fundo e começou sua história.

Contou tudo, desde o momento que partira da fazenda. Dos caçadores que tentaram emboscá-la ao calor insuportável que passara nos dias que caminhara no deserto de Nevada. Das queimaduras e alucinações a sua visão do litoral pela primeira vez na vida. Ellie mostrou seu diário, no último ano tão pessoal para ela, para Dina e descreveu como as ondas do mar batiam nos barcos enferrujados e nas pedras gigantes da praia. Dina ficou encantada.

Ela contou como encontrara o barco de Abby e como seguira uma pista até um bairro residencial de Santa Barbara. Ellie mostrou a mordida que ganhara de um estalador e contou como se livrou dos primeiros Cascáveis que encontrara. A garota também mostrou como ficara seu abdômen depois do ataque. Nesse ponto, Dina correu na cozinha e pegou um anti-inflamatório para que Ellie tomasse.

Dina bebia de cada palavra que Ellie contava, sendo uma boa espectadora. Reviver tudo o que tinha passado nas últimas semanas foi até divertido para Ellie, só pelas expressões de Dina toda vez que descrevia com desnecessário realismo alguém levando um tiro ou sendo mordido por um estalador.

Ellie contou como liberara os prisioneiros dos Cascáveis e sentiu sua mão começar a tremer novamente. Chegara na parte que tanto temia. Depois de meses de vingança cega, contaria para Dina que deixara Abby ir. Que precisou enfrentar meio mundo para descobrir que matá-la não traria Joel de volta. Ellie sentiu as lágrimas vindo e parou sua história para enxugá-las.

Foi com muita surpresa que Ellie sentiu as mãos de Dina em seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas que caíam. Dina agachara na sua frente e chorava também, por ver Ellie tão frágil novamente. Depois de secar suas lágrimas, Dina voltou ao seu lugar, puxando a cadeira para mais perto de Ellie. Ela segurou suas mãos entre as suas.

— Você não vai enfrentá-la de novo agora — disse Dina, quase sussurrando. — Eu estou aqui com você.

Ellie assentiu, olhando em volta e parando no cercadinho de JJ. Ele tinha parado de brincar e agora deitava calmamente nos travesseiros, sua barriguinha fazendo movimentos minúsculos para indicar que ele respirava tranquilamente.

— Os Cascáveis colocavam os prisioneiros mais rebeldes em toras gigantes de madeira na praia — continuou Ellie, ainda fitando JJ dormindo. — Quando a encontrei, ela estava quase morta. Eu a soltei, mas Abby não deu a mínima para mim. Ela queria encontrar aquele menino careca com o arco e flecha, sabe? Ela o chamou de Lev.

“Abby o soltou com a minha faca e disse para mim que havia barcos mais para frente na praia. Vê-la daquele jeito me causou uma sensação estranha. Não era assim que eu deveria encontrá-la. Eu não devia soltá-la de uma tortura dessas. _Eu_ que deveria estar torturando ela. Deus, Dina, ela parecia tão fraca. Cortaram a trança dela, sabe... Estava tão magra.

“Mas eu resolvi segui-la. Era para isso que eu tinha percorrido o país todo. Havia dois barcos. Ela colocou Lev em um e olhou para mim. Parecia suplicante. Eu mantive minha palavra. Disse que não poderia deixá-la ir. Ela se negou a lutar comigo no começo. Coloquei a faca no pescoço do garoto. Ele estava desacordado, Dina. Fraco igual ela.

“A imagem de Joel deitado lá no chão daquele hotel, todo machucado, não saía da minha cabeça enquanto eu fazia isso. Era por aquela imagem que queria continuar. Era por aquela imagem que eu queria matá-la. Ela aceitou lutar até a morte. Não por mim, mas pela vida daquele moleque. E então nos enfrentamos de novo.”

Dina levou as mãos a boca, em choque. Ellie colocou as suas mãos no colo e as encarou. As cicatrizes continuavam lá. Ela duvidava que um dia sairiam. Abby sabia lutar muito bem, bem o bastante para saber onde acertar para marcá-la para sempre. Ellie quase sorriu diante disso. Tivera uma oponente formidável.

— Foi uma luta difícil — Ellie retomou a história quando Dina se acalmou. — Dá pra ver que apanhei bastante, né? Mas não deixei barato, não. Abby também levou o que merecia.

— Você... — Dina inspirou fundo antes de continuar a frase. — Você... fez? Digo... você a matou, Ellie?

Ellie continuou a encarar suas mãos cicatrizadas. A mordida do infectado fizera uma cicatriz perfeita de uma boca na palma da sua mão. Ela pensou se não poderia deixar todos verem a mordida e perceberem por si só o que ela era. Será que Tommy aprovaria isso?

— Não — disse Ellie finalmente. Sua voz não passava de um fiapo. Ergueu a cabeça e fitou Dina; para a sua surpresa, a garota parecia compreender tudo. — Eu tinha a vantagem. Ela estava lá, fraca, imobilizada, sendo afogada por mim... e a visão do Joel voltou. Mas não era ele ferido no chão do hotel. Era ele tocando violão na soleira da casa dele, naquela noite da festa, lembra? Eu fui visitá-lo após a confusão toda.

“Eu disse para ele que não precisava tomar minhas lutas, sabia enfrentá-los sozinha. Ele concordou, mas que não podia deixar de me defender. Sabe como ele era. Super protetor. Eu disse a ele que estava disposto a perdoá-lo por tudo o que aconteceu em Salt Lake City cinco anos atrás. Ele concordou. Saí da soleira da porta dele e...”

Ellie curvou os ombros, indicando que não saberia como continuar aquela parte da história. Dina voltou a segurar as mãos de Ellie nas suas.

— Foi esse pensamento... foi essa ideia... que me fez parar de afogá-la. Joel não iria querer isso para mim. Tudo o que o Joel fez nos últimos anos da vida dele foi para me proteger, para que eu tivesse um pouco de uma vida normal aqui em Jackson. Uma vida que ele tinha antes do surto.

“Eu a soltei e disse para ir embora. Para pegar o garoto e sair dali. Nunca vou perdoá-la pelo o que ela fez, mas levando em consideração... tirei muito mais dela do que ela de mim. Abby estava certa, sabe? Eu matei todos os amigos dela. Era com isso que eu devia estar sonhando toda noite.

“Joel... ele vai ficar bem, onde quer que ele esteja. Não ter matado Abby a sangue frio... foi algo que fiz por ele. Joel não ia querer que perseguisse alguém até o fim do mundo só pela vingança de tudo. Isso não me levou a lugar nenhum.”

Ellie voltou a observar o pequeno JJ. Ele tinha rolado por conta própria na almofada e dormia agarrado ao seu pequeno elefante de pelúcia. Sabia que Dina a assistia atentamente.

— Ela pegou o barco e partiu — repetiu Ellie. — No barco onde ela morava, havia algumas informações sobre os Vaga-lumes. Abby deve ir em busca deles. — A garota olhou para Dina, sua expressão vazia. — Eu não me importo. Abby pode viver como quiser. Se por acaso nós cruzarmos caminhos de novo, não vou atacá-la. Parece que com aquele garoto... Lev... ela encontrou algo importante de novo.

Ellie soltou um suspiro e se permitiu contar como retornou até a fazenda e Jackson. Naquele momento, ela se lembrou do globo de neve que pegara para JJ em Snowville e o tirou da mochila, mostrando, animada, para Dina um boneco de neve pequenino balançando no berço enquanto sua mãe boneco de neve o ninava.

Dina riu e pegou o globo de suas mãos. Ela se levantou e o colocou em uma das prateleiras perto do cercadinho de JJ. Ellie se remexeu na cadeira, olhando a garota que tanto amava acariciar o filho que tinham. Agora que contara a história toda, havia algo que deveria desabafar, mas não sabia como dizer em voz alta. Ela só queria Dina de volta na sua vida.

— Você vai voltar para a fazenda? — perguntou Dina de repente, sem olhar para Ellie.

— Eu, uh, não sei — respondeu Ellie, torcendo as mãos, desconfortável. Era agora ou nunca. — Na verdade, meio que estava esperando que você me aceitasse de volta.

Dina moveu seu pescoço tão rápido na direção de Ellie que a garota pensou ter ouvido um _crack_. Ellie abriu um sorrisinho envergonhado, encarando o globo que estava acima da cabeça de Dina.

— Às vezes eu me pergunto como você consegue sobreviver lá fora com sua falta de tato — comentou Dina, revirando os olhos.

— Okay, como se você não fosse tão irritante como eu — zombou Ellie.

— É claro que você pode ficar, Ellie, deixa de ser estúpida — disse Dina em um tom zombeteiro também.

O coração de Ellie encheu-se de uma coisa estranha, que ela não sentia há meses. Demorou um tempo para perceber que era felicidade. A pura felicidade de ser aceita novamente nos braços de alguém que amava.

— Você acha que podemos voltar para a fazenda? — questionou Ellie algum tempo depois.

Dina levantou-se e se afastou do cercadinho de JJ. Ela parecia ponderar a questão. Ellie compreenderia se Dina por acaso quisesse ficar em Jackson, mas a fazenda parecia ser tão... perfeita para as duas. Ela forçou Ellie a levantar de sua cadeira e a puxou para que ficassem juntas, os braços de Ellie envoltos no pescoço de Dina e os de Dina na cintura de Ellie.

Ellie não soube dizer quanto tempo ficou dançando uma música que nunca seria tocada. As duas só continuaram ali, entrelaçadas, sabendo que o mundo lá fora era cruel — poderosamente cruel como Ellie aprendera no último ano —, mas ela tinha Dina e JJ. Nada seria importante o bastante para colocar-se no meio da sua família.


	2. i'm still loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O aniversário de JJ está chegando. Ellie prepara uma surpresa para Dina e o garoto, depois de sonhar com Joel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu só queria parar de pensar Nelas, sabe... Enfim, aproveitem essa mini-continuação.

O aniversário de um ano de JJ se aproximava e Ellie estava ansiosa. Dois meses tinham se passado desde que voltara da Califórnia e, mesmo com pesadelos ainda lhe assombrando algumas noites, ela se sentia cada dia melhor. Ellie aprendera a aceitar que não deixaria de ser a fofoca de Jackson por bastante tempo e que não voltaria tão cedo para a fazenda que aprendera a chamar de lar no último ano.

Dina gostava de viver em Jackson tanto quanto gostava de viver na fazenda — ali, estava perto dos avós de JJ, podia fazer patrulhas e tinha tudo a um palmo de distância. Ellie entendia os sentimentos da namorada em relação à cidade, mas não conseguia se sentir totalmente confortável com todos os olhares direcionados a ela sempre que saía de casa.

Ainda assim, ela aceitou fazer uma pequena festa para celebrar o primeiro ano de JJ, apenas para os amigos mais íntimos das duas. Basicamente, convidara apenas os pais de Jesse, Maria e Tommy. O último ainda se recusava a conversar com Ellie sobre o que acontecera na Califórnia e não a perdoara por ter deixado Abby escapar viva.

Outra coisa que Ellie sentia falta da vida pré-Califórnia era tocar violão. Os seus dedos arrancados pela mordida feroz de Abby não a incomodavam muito e, sendo sincera, nem faziam falta na maioria dos dias. Em uma patrulha, Ellie tinha encontrado um violão antigo e fizera do seu objetivo de vida consertá-lo. Agora, o instrumento enfeitava a sala de estar das duas.

Dina dizia que Ellie em breve arranjaria um jeito de voltar a tocar, mas ela duvidava muito. Não tinha como dedos crescerem de volta. Ellie estava fadada a aceitar que jamais voltaria a tocar um acorde corretamente. Perdera de novo mais uma coisa por conta de sua vingança cega.

— A Robin disse que deve trazer um bolo para JJ — comentou Dina, duas noites antes do aniversário do bebê.

As duas estavam deitadas no sofá, assistindo ao filme de dinossauros que Joel tinha comentado para Ellie em seu aniversário no museu, tantos anos atrás. Ele tinha razão: a sequência não tão boa quanto o primeiro.

— Que bom — respondeu Ellie, distraída. Estava pensando na trilha sonora do filme e como a tocaria no violão.

— Ellie — chamou Dina, cutucando a namorada com a ponta do pé. — Você tá nas nuvens de novo.

— O quê?

Dina revirou os olhos e empurrou Ellie com força dessa vez. A garota quase caiu do sofá e olhou para Dina, indignada. Sua namorada sorria abertamente.

— Anda tendo pesadelos com ele de novo? — perguntou Dina, seriamente dessa vez.

— Não, não é isso... — disse Ellie, se ajeitando no sofá e olhando para suas mãos. No escuro, não dava para perceber que ela só tinha oito dedos agora. — Eu sinto falta de tocar violão, sabe.

Dina suspirou pesadamente e pausou o filme. Ela sentou-se em cima das próprias pernas no sofá e ficou de frente para Ellie, que movimentava a sua mão com os dedos faltantes, ainda a encarando atentamente.

— Você pode aprender a tocar ao contrário — sugeriu Dina. Ao ver que Ellie levantara os olhos para ela, confusa, explicou: — Como os canhotos fazem, sabe? Trocar as cordas do violão e tudo mais. Seria mais fácil dedilhar com a mão sem os dedos, não acha?

Ellie ponderou a ideia. Não deveria ser muito difícil tocar como canhoto, a garota imaginou. Era só ler as cifras ao contrário, certo? Ela olhou para Dina, que tinha uma expressão esperançosa no rosto.

— Pelo menos ainda consigo desenhar — disse Ellie, franzindo o cenho. Só no último mês, ela já decorara a casa com incontáveis desenhos. — É um hobby, certo? Não preciso ter dois.

— Eu sinto falta de você dedilhando o violão pela casa — comentou Dina, triste. — Quando você foi para a Califórnia, o silêncio que...

Ela não terminou a frase. Ellie sabia que o período que viajara tinha sido difícil para Dina e ela realmente nunca tinha falado nada sobre. Era estranho, já que Dina era sempre tão aberta com seus sentimentos e histórias. Mesmo depois de dois meses morando juntas novamente, Dina ainda não se abrira para Ellie da mesma maneira que antes.

As duas dormiam na mesma cama e trocavam carícias, mas nada era como antes. Ellie não deixava de se culpar por isso. Dina ainda estava machucada com sua fuga para uma vingança sem propósito. E manter isso debaixo dos panos, em silêncios desconfortáveis e falta de informações, era a maneira dela de dizer que não a perdoara totalmente pelo acontecido.

Dina tossiu, fingindo que a conversa tinha terminado e voltou sua atenção ao filme. Ellie passou boa parte do segundo ato do longa lançando olhares a Dina, na esperança de que ela revivesse a discussão. Mas nada disso aconteceu. Quando o filme acabou, Dina se levantou prontamente e tirou JJ do cercadinho para levá-lo para a cama.

Ellie a seguiu, arrastando os pés e com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. Ela se postou na soleira da porta do quarto de JJ, observando Dina o colocando no berço que o marceneiro tinha feito especialmente para ele. O berço poderia descer suas grades e se tornava uma pequena cama, utilizável até pelo menos o garoto fizesse uns cinco anos.

— Eu não acredito que ele já se rasteja por aí segurando as paredes — Ellie disse baixinho assim que Dina terminou de niná-lo. — Maria estava certa: daqui a pouco, vamos vê-lo andando por aí.

Dina sorriu e abraçou Ellie pela cintura. As duas ficaram ali por um tempo, apenas sentindo a presença uma da outra. Os momentos de carinho entre as duas eram poucos nos últimos dois meses, e Ellie apreciava cada um deles. Dina e JJ eram tão importantes para ela... como tinha sido burra o suficiente para acreditar que matar Abby estava acima disso?

De mãos dadas, Dina e Ellie foram para seu quarto, exatamente ao lado do de JJ. Ellie trocou de roupa e logo se deitou. Antes de dormir profundamente, ela sentiu o braço de Dina por cima do seu corpo na cama. As duas se aconchegaram na cama, e Ellie sorriu para si. Talvez depois de tanto tempo, estava conseguindo penetrar novamente na casca grossa de Dina.

Ellie teve apenas um sonho durante a noite. Joel tentava lhe ensinar a tocar violão com as cordas ao contrário e frequentemente ria dos seus dedos faltando. Ela ria com ele desconfortavelmente, mas odiava as piadinhas de mal gosto dele. Ellie era a única que podia fazer trocadilhos péssimos naquela relação. Então, ele a presenteou com dedos feitos de ferro, que Ellie logo os encaixou em sua mão. Os acordes ficaram mais metálicos, mas o som que saía do violão era praticamente o mesmo. Sua última lembrança do sonho era o sorriso orgulhoso de Joel.

Ela acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo um vazio atrás dela. Dina deveria ter levantado para suas tarefas diárias. Naquele dia, ela patrulharia o setor oeste próximo a Jackson com Tommy. Ellie ficaria em casa aos cuidados de JJ o dia todo.

— Bom dia, dorminhoca — cumprimentou Dina assim que Ellie sentou-se na mesa de jantar que possuíam. — Já estou quase saindo. JJ tá dormindo ainda, então se quiser sair, não tente acordá-lo por agora. Ele acordou era umas quatro da manhã com fome.

— Sério? Nem ouvi você se levantando — disse Ellie, enfiando metade de uma torrada na boca. Ela pensava no sonho que tivera com Joel.

— Fico feliz que o seu apetite voltou — falou Dina, observando Ellie comer um pouco de tudo que tinha na mesa.

Ellie sempre tinha sido uma garota magra e franzina, especialmente depois do que acontecera em Seattle, mas o retorno à vida em Jackson a fez prezar pelas pequenas coisas. Comida era uma delas. Não tinha sido poucas as vezes que Dina ou Maria haviam reclamado da perca de peso de Ellie durante sua jornada pela Califórnia. Ellie estava feliz em ser paparicada por Dina novamente.

Dina abriu a boca para falar algo, porém desistiu. Ellie fingiu que não tinha visto o movimento da garota e continuou se alimentando, agora dos ovos e bacon que estavam na mesa. Ela comia tudo com um suco de laranja do lado, satisfeita. Mesmo assim, o sonho com Joel ainda martelava no fundo da sua cabeça.

As batidas na porta anunciavam que Tommy estava ali para buscar Dina e iniciarem sua patrulha. Ele esperava do lado de fora da casa toda vez que saía com Dina, para não precisar encontrar Ellie. A garota nem tentava mais falar com ele.

— Estou indo! — Dina gritou para a porta, se levantando e dando um beijo na testa de Ellie. — Volto à noite. Se eu souber que você levou JJ para o estábulo de novo...

Ellie revirou os olhos. Duas semanas antes, entediada pela vida casual em casa, ela levara JJ para cavalgar. Sequer tinha saído do estábulo com o cavalo ou o bebê, mas alguém dera com a língua nos dentes e contara para Dina do ocorrido. Ela quase teve uma síncope.

— Não vou. — Ela levantou a mão direita e fez um juramento, tentando não sorrir. — Até de noite.

Dina deu um aceno com a mão, pegou a sua mochila, recostada no batente da porta de entrada, e saiu. Pela fresta da porta, Ellie pode ver Tommy virado de costas para a casa delas, resoluto. Ela revirou os olhos, subitamente irritada.

Ela mal terminou de comer seus ovos mexidos quando escutou o choro de JJ em seu quarto. Ellie limpou o prato rapidamente e gritou “Já vou!” quando o bebê começou a chorar mais alto, mesmo sabendo que ele não entenderia. Rindo de si mesma, ela pegou JJ no colo e afagou suas costas. Logo, o garoto se acalmou.

— Depois que trocarmos essa fralda, vamos passear — disse Ellie para JJ, pois ela sentira o fedor subindo do pijama do garoto. Ela o colocou na tábua que Dina propositalmente deixara no quarto para limpar e trocar o neném. — Eu tive uma ideia do que fazer para o seu aniversário, batata. Mas você não pode contar para a mamãe Dina, okay?

JJ apenas riu da careta que Ellie fez. Nos últimos meses, o bebê aprendera a falar “mamãe”, “Dini” e “Ely”, que era como ele pronunciava o nome das duas. Dina vivia contando histórias de Jesse para ele, e sentia que JJ estava próximo de falar seu nome (Ellie o escutara falar algo parecido uma vez, mas pensou que era algo da sua imaginação).

Ela trocou a fralda suja e o pijama de JJ, colocando uma roupa mais quente no garoto. Era setembro, e o clima variava bastante nas montanhas de Wyoming. Fazia frio pela manhã, mas era só o sol despontar no meio do céu ao meio dia que o inferno na terra se iniciava.

Ellie colocou JJ contra sua vontade no carrinho (ele queria sair do seu colo e passear por conta própria pela casa) e pegou o violão que tinha salvado. O sonho da noite anterior com Joel despertara algo nela, uma sensação de esperança que ela começara a ganhar desde que voltara a morar com Dina, mas era mais forte. Ellie sentia que poderia voltar a tocar violão se recorresse à pessoa certa.

Ao trancar a casa depois de sair com JJ, Ellie observou sua vizinhança. Não havia muita gente que morava por aqueles lados, e mesmo sabendo que Dina não tinha escolhido essa casa na esperança de que ela voltasse, ainda ficou agradecida por não precisar encarar muita gente o tempo inteiro.

Ellie caminhou quase que automaticamente até a rua principal de Jackson, parando no cemitério local para prestar seus respeitos a Joel. Raramente eram as vezes que saía de casa, mas Ellie sempre tirava um tempo para trocar as flores do túmulo de Joel ou apenas fazer uma oração rápida para ele.

— Ele ia te mimar tanto, batata — comentou Ellie para o ar frio da manhã, empurrando o carrinho de JJ em direção a esquina que levava à rua principal da cidade. — Eu tenho certeza de que ele ia encher o nosso saco o tempo inteiro sobre sua criação, mais do que a mãe de Jesse. O insuportável.

Ela riu sozinha da situação. Joel apareceria no meio da noite só para contar histórias de ninar para JJ, ou qualquer coisa extremamente super protetora que ele inventaria só para ficar mais perto do garoto.

— Ellie! — exclamou Harry, o ferreiro, assim que a garota se aproximou da sua loja. Ele era mais baixo que Ellie e mais musculoso, com dedos calejados por conta dos anos que passara forjando metais. Ellie gostava dele, pois Harry nunca se importou com o falatório dela na cidade. — O que você traz para mim hoje?

— Nada, na verdade — respondeu a garota. — Eu vim pedir algo.

— O que quiser! Sabe, você não aceitar nada em troca pelos itens que você me traz estava começando a me fazer sentir culpado.

Ellie sorriu ao ferreiro, se perguntando como poderia pedir algo que tinha visto somente em um sonho. No seu carrinho, JJ se jogava para frente, querendo pegar um dos brinquedos que Harry deixava à mostra no balcão.

— Você sabe que eu... bem... — Ela levantou a mão esquerda e mostrou os espaços onde lhe faltavam os dedos. — Desde então, tem sido difícil tocar violão. Estava pensando se você pudesse fazer uma... ahm... prótese?

Harry franziu o cenho, coçando o queixo com sua mão calejada. Ele a olhou de cima a baixo, analisando a garota como se ela fosse um pedaço de metal difícil de ser derretido. Ellie sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho.

— Próteses nunca funcionam como a gente quer — disse Harry de maneira cautelosa depois de alguns minutos. — Principalmente partes pequenas do nosso corpo.

Ellie, que já esperava uma resposta negativa, não deixou de se sentir triste. Ela não poderia esperar muito de um sonho que tivera com a sua figura paterna, que morrera há mais de um ano.

— Mas... — continuou o ferreiro, abrindo um sorriso animado — eu nunca me dou por vencido antes de sequer tentar. Entre aqui, Ellie, vamos ver o que eu posso fazer por você.

Pegando um carrinho de brinquedo do balcão para que JJ não ficasse tão entediado nas próximas horas, Ellie entrou na loja de Harry. O espaço não era tão caloroso como o saloon ou a marcenaria, mas Ellie gostava dali. Se não estivesse tão empenhada nas patrulhas, talvez gostasse de aprender o ofício.

Ela se sentou num banquinho de madeira perto do carrinho de JJ e deixou o violão ao seu lado. Se nada desse certo, Ellie pediria para que Harry invertesse as cordas do instrumento e tentaria aprender o método canhoto na marra.

Harry pegou alguns pedaços de carvões e folhas de papel de uma gaveta e logo começou a desenhar algo que Ellie não conseguia ver. Ele grunhia às vezes e lançava olhares para a garota de vez em quando. Em um momento, ele mediu os dedos da mão direita de Ellie para comparação e pediu para que ela articulasse os pedaços que ainda lhe sobravam da mão esquerda.

Ellie tirou JJ do carrinho e deixou que ele explorasse a loja de Harry com seu engatinhado trôpego. O bebê tentou ficar em pé várias vezes e Ellie quase teve um mini ataque do coração quando ele cambaleou para frente antes de cair de 4 e rir de si mesmo. Se Dina perdesse os primeiros passos de JJ, Ellie sabia que iria sofrer as consequências.

Finalmente, quando a barriga de Ellie começou a fazer barulhos estranhos, anunciando que estava faminta, Harry levantou o décimo desenho que tinha feito para o alto, anunciando que sua prótese estava terminada. O chão da loja estava lotado de desenhos malfeitos e pedaços de carvão, que ela tinha que tirar da boca de JJ sempre que ele engatinhava na direção de Harry.

— Aqui está! — Harry exclamou, animado. Ele levantou-se da cadeira e se aproximou de Ellie, mostrando o desenho.

Era uma mão, que Ellie reconheceu ser um modelo perfeito da sua própria, com dois dedos faltando. Em seu lugar, havia dedos articulados feitos de ferro, ou qualquer outro metal que Harry usaria para fabricá-los. Para ligá-los aos outros dedos de Ellie, Harry pensara em uma espécie de material elástico na cor da pele dela. Uma tira os prendia em sua mão.

— Posso dizer que esse deve ser o meu maior projeto — comentou Harry, apontando para as partes do desenho enquanto explicava o objetivo de cada uma para Ellie. — Os dedos serão feitos de metal, certo? Estava pensando em ferro ou alumínio, que é o que tenho disponível. Eles terão as mesmas articulações de um dedo normal. Mas o que mais me quebrou a cabeça foi: como _você_ vai conseguir mexer esses dedos enquanto toca um violão, que é algo tão natural?

Ellie curvou os ombros, em dúvida. JJ estava de volta em seu carrinho e se esperneava para tentar sair, mas a garota só tinha olhos para Harry. O homem na sua frente brilhava de suor e felicidade.

— É simples! — disse Harry de supetão, assustando Ellie. Ele apontou para a liga de plástico que conectava os dedos protéticos a sua mão. — Alavancas! São bem minúsculas, tá vendo? — Ellie se aproximou um pouco do papel e enxergou, por fim, as alavancas entre o dedo de metal e o plástico. — Cada movimento que você fizer vai ativar uma posição do seu dedo. É uma questão de prática.

— Isso é incrível, Harry! — disse Ellie, pegando a folha da mão do ferreiro e observando mais atentamente o desenho que ele fizera. Tinha mais detalhes do que Harry demonstrara em sua apresentação. — Pode fazê-los até amanhã?

O semblante de Harry murchou um pouco. Ellie franziu o cenho. Ela já vira o ferreiro entregar vinte lanças em uma noite para a patrulha que buscaria alguns adolescentes que tinham se perdido nas montanhas. Ela não compreendia como dedos falsos poderiam ser mais complicados que isso.

— Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para Dina — falou Ellie quando o ferreiro não respondeu. Seu tom de voz era culpado. Ela olhou para a coleção de espadas que Harry tinha exposta. — Amanhã é aniversário do JJ, sabe? Seria legal que ele visse eu tocando de novo. Mesmo que... bebês não tenham conceito de tempo.

A frase pareceu ter o efeito que Ellie desejava. Harry sacudiu a cabeça. Ele parecia conversar consigo mesmo enquanto andava para lá e para cá na loja. Ellie olhou para JJ, que parara de debater e agora estava deitado no carrinho, exausto das próprias birras.

— Olha, Ellie... — Harry finalmente falou, parando em frente à garota — Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa dessa cidade, diria não sem pensar duas vezes. Mas você me trouxe coisas que eu nunca imaginaria encontrar de novo. Então, eu acho que você merece minha dedicação total a esse projeto especial. Acha que consegue escapar dela amanhã pela manhã para praticar com sua prótese nova?

Ellie ficou tão feliz que quase abraçou Harry. O ferreiro lançou um último sorriso a ela e a expulsou de sua loja, afirmando que já estava atrasado se quisesse entregar mesmo o projeto na manhã seguinte. Ela voltou a empurrar o carrinho de JJ para fora do lugar, devolvendo o brinquedo que pegara no balcão.

— Ouviu isso, JJ? — questionou Ellie, praticamente saltitando pela rua. — Amanhã, nós vamos fazer um dueto para a mamãe Dina!

Ellie havia passado tanto tempo dentro da loja de Harry que o sol brilhava do lado de fora. Estava muito quente, e Ellie logo tirou a jaqueta que usava. Ela também deixou que JJ ficasse apenas com uma camisa de manga curta, e jogou o moletom que ele vestia embaixo do carrinho.

Ela não se importou em passear um pouco pela cidade. A prótese de Harry a deixara muito animada. Desde que voltara, não frequentava os lugares comuns de Jackson, a não ser que estivessem com pouca gente. Passava do meio dia e sua barriga roncava. Não faria mal nenhum se almoçasse no saloon, certo? Talvez ela pudesse até encontrar com Maria e conversar um pouco com a mulher.

Pensando nisso, Ellie direcionou o carrinho de JJ até a construção enorme de madeira que ficava na esquina da casa de Tommy. Ela entrou com dificuldade, e todos no local pararam por alguns segundos para encará-la. Ellie sentiu o rosto enrubescer e, tendo certeza de que não estava pronta para isso, fez questão de dar meia volta para ter um almoço pacífico em sua casa.

— Ellie! — gritou alguém no meio do saloon, acenando para ela. Era o pai de Jesse. Seu coração deu um salto descompassado. Ela ainda não sabia conversar com ele. A culpa a consumia toda vez que os pais de Jesse o mencionavam. — Venha aqui! Venha, sente-se com a gente!

Com metade do bar olhando para ela e JJ, Ellie não teve escolha a não ser aceitar o convite. Ele estava com outros dois homens, que não recordava o nome. Ela deixou o carrinho de JJ em um canto do saloon, pegando a marmita que Dina preparara para o almoço do nenê e se aproximou da mesa do pai de Jesse. Ele já tinha tirado uma cadeira de criança do nada para o neto.

— E você, como está? Como está o garotão do vovô? — O homem tirou JJ do colo de Ellie e fez caretas para a criança. JJ riu e Ellie esboçou um sorriso fraco. — Ellie, sente-se. Peça algo, na minha conta.

— Não precisa, eu estava... — Ellie começou a inventar uma mentira, para sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas o pai de Jesse a interrompeu:

— Besteira! Olha como está magra, você precisa comer mais, é o que Robin diz, pelo menos.

Com o rosto vermelho feito um tomate, Ellie pediu apenas um hamburguer e deixou que JJ brincasse um pouco com o avô antes de dar seu almoço. Os dois homens que acompanhavam o pai de Jesse ficaram encarando-a por um tempo, mas um comentário frio do avô de JJ os fez parar imediatamente.

O assunto fluiu um pouco depois da pequena confusão, mas Ellie ainda se sentia desconfortável em estar ali. Era estranho. Meia hora atrás, Ellie daria tudo para estar numa festa rodeada de pessoas para comemorar o fato de que em breve voltaria a tocar violão. Agora, só queria estar em casa, assistindo a um dos filmes horríveis que Joel costumava adorar.

O pai de Jesse fez questão de alimentar JJ para que Ellie ficasse livre para comer seu hamburguer. Ele comentou sobre o bolo que a sua mulher fazia para o aniversário na noite seguinte, e como estavam animados com a perspectiva de ver o neto completar um ano. Ellie concordava com tudo o que ele falava, alheia ao bate-papo dos homens.

Ela terminou sua refeição e logo acenou que estava indo para casa. Pegou JJ dos braços do avô, cumprimentou novamente os dois homens e o pai de Jesse e saiu do saloon, ainda encucada com o que acabara de acontecer. Da próxima vez que tivesse uma adrenalina de felicidade, voltaria para casa e pularia na cama que dividia com Dina até que a sensação passasse.

— Pelo menos você viu seu avô, não é? — comentou Ellie ao entrar em casa. JJ cochilava no carrinho. Ela o colocou no cercadinho e empurrou o objeto até a sala. Como estava distraída demais na noite anterior, resolveu assistir de novo à continuação do filme de dinossauros.

Ellie terminou o filme e fitou a sala toda, na procura do que fazer. Os pratos e talheres que usara no café da manhã ainda estavam em cima da mesa, então ela resolveu lavá-los antes que Dina chegasse em casa e reclamasse.

Quando Dina retornou da patrulha, o sol já tinha desaparecido há muito. Ela estava irritada com algumas das atitudes que Tommy tomara durante o dia, e decidira desconvidá-lo para o aniversário de JJ na noite seguinte. Ellie riu de seus comentários sobre o homem, mas não poderia discordar da namorada.

— Eu nem sei quem nos colocou na patrulha juntos, mas espero que nunca mais aconteça — disse Dina, aborrecida, misturando o recheio da torta de frango que jantariam com tanta raiva que Ellie imaginou que ele escaparia da panela a qualquer momento. — Se nem a Maria aguenta ele mais, por que nós deveríamos?

Ellie assentiu, sem saber o que responder. Ela ficava agradecida por Dina estar ao seu lado quando o assunto era Tommy. Contudo, não deixava de pensar o que passava pela cabeça dele. O homem perdera o irmão em uma emboscada e confiara nela para terminar tudo, e não o fizera. Por conta de uma promessa feita em cima do túmulo de Joel, ele nunca iria atrás de Abby novamente.

— Encontrei com o avô de JJ hoje no saloon — disse Ellie, na tentativa de mudar o foco da conversa.

Dina virou para Ellie, a encarando como se estivesse doente.

— O que deu em você para entrar no saloon? — ela perguntou, desconfiada.

— Eu não sei — respondeu Ellie sinceramente, dando de ombros. — Estava esperando encontrar Maria lá, talvez almoçar com ela. Mas, ao invés dela, vi o pai do Jesse. Foi horrível.

— Bom, eu não posso dizer que não estou surpresa — disse Dina, rindo do rosto vermelho de Ellie.

Ellie, que estava no batente da porta da cozinha, se aproximou de Dina e a empurrou de leve com o ombro. Dina fingiu não ter notado a provocação e se pôs a derramar o recheio na forma quadricular que a esperava em cima do fogão. Ellie franziu o cenho, decepcionada que não ganhara nenhuma reação de volta, e deu uma cutucada na garota com o pé.

Ela ainda não esquecera que Dina tinha deliberadamente dormindo com o braço ao redor dela a noite inteira. Fora semanas para que a convencesse a dormir na mesma cama que ela. Aquele era um passo enorme para que retomassem sua relação da mesma forma que antigamente.

— Eu não vou cair nessa, Ellie — disse Dina depois que colocou a torta no forno e arrumou o timer para dali 40 minutos.

— Ah, qual é, Dina, só quero brincar um pouco — retorquiu Ellie, abrindo um sorriso preguiçoso para a namorada. — Eu gosto de você, eu estou feliz... não posso dividir isso com você?

Dina tirou o pano de prato que repousava em seu ombro e o colocou na pia da cozinha. Ela continuava com o mesmo olhar chateado de quando discutia com Ellie sobre Tommy. Ellie não entendeu.

— Eu fiz algo errado? — questionou Ellie imediatamente, sem saber o que fazer. — Porque eu não fui na casa de Robin, tá bom? Eu não vi o bolo de JJ e...

— Não é sobre isso — interrompeu Dina, limpando algumas lágrimas que caíam em suas bochechas. Ellie fez menção de se aproximar, mas Dina se afastou. — Deus, você é um porre, sabia?

Ellie abriu a boca para retrucar, sem realmente saber o que responder, mas Dina nem lhe deu tempo: as palavras saíam da sua boca tão rápido que era difícil de acompanhar.

— Eu falo para você ficar, por mim e pelo JJ... mas você vai embora mesmo assim. Você tem _ideia_ do que passei naquelas semanas? Eu tentei até o último fio do meu cabelo não me importar... me dizia que deveria seguir em frente pelo JJ... mudei de novo para a _porra_ dessa cidade na esperança de tentar te esquecer... E mesmo assim, quando Tommy ou Maria me visitavam, eu implorava por notícias suas.

Dina andava para lá e para cá na cozinha, sem olhar nos olhos de Ellie. Seu tom de voz elevou uma oitava, mas JJ, que tirava sua soneca antes do jantar, não se incomodou com a crescente gritaria. Ellie permaneceu onde estava, sem ousar se mexer.

— Eu entendo o tanto que Joel significava para você, Ellie — disse Dina. — Mas a gente passou por Seattle juntas. Eu _fui_ com você. Tudo o que a Abby causou em você, eu também sofri. Eu também entendo o inferno que você teve que passar para entender que matá-la não iria trazer Joel de volta.

“Você não _acha_ que não sinto falta de Jesse? Que não queria que amanhã ele entrasse por aquela porta com um presente _ridículo_ pro JJ? Eu também quis matá-la, ah, como quis. Mas sabia que isso não me levaria a nada. O que a gente tinha feito com ela em Seattle... só aquilo era o bastante.

“E então você volta, toda... destruída. Com queimaduras, cicatrizes e até a porra de uma mordida de infectado. E... eu te aceito, porque eu amo você demais e, Deus, como eu sei o quanto JJ sentiu sua falta no último mês. O quanto esse... pestinha... chorou quando você foi embora... talvez mais do que eu.

“Mas eu não consigo sentir a mesma coisa que antes, porque tudo mudou. Tem um espaço enorme entre a gente. Você abandonou sua _família_ para ir atrás de uma mulher que não tinha mais _nada_ para te oferecer. E mesmo assim aceitei você de volta.

“Então eu penso, ‘Eu não vou cair nessa de novo, eu me _recuso_. É dolorido e complicado demais.’ Mas sabe o que acontece? Você ainda é charmosa e linda. Mesmo com as cicatrizes novas e as queimaduras, você continua sendo você. E eu continuo perdidamente apaixonada por você, Ellie. Feliz, agora?”

Dina parou na frente de Ellie. Cada parte do seu rosto parecia dolorida pelo discurso que acabara de dar. Seus olhos castanhos estavam marejados. Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos, pois Ellie sabia que elas tremiam descontroladas. O cheiro da torta de frango começara a ressoar pela cozinha toda.

Ellie continuou parada no mesmo lugar, sem encontrar palavras para que pudesse responder Dina propriamente. Entendia que seu egoísmo a tinha levado até ali, mas ela não sabia o quanto. Agora, Ellie percebia que tinha pedido demais de Dina ao suplicar para que morasse ali, ao invés de voltar para o seu cafofo onde tinha passado metade da adolescência.

Ela tinha invadido a vida de Dina exatamente quando a garota começara a esquecê-la e seguir em frente, e isso era desumano. Não conseguia acreditar que naquela manhã estava feliz pois tinham dormido juntas depois de meses...

— Dina, eu... — começou Ellie, retorcendo as mãos e olhando para o chão. — Eu devia ter percebido tudo isso assim que cheguei. Fui insensível. Sinto muito.

— Bem, obrigada — disse Dina de mal gosto, finalmente virando as costas para Ellie e conferindo o estado da torta no forno.

— Se você quiser, posso ficar na Maria hoje ou... sei lá... dormir no sofá — sugeriu Ellie. Seus pés pareciam presos no mesmo lugar.

Dina girou os calcanhares para fitar Ellie novamente. Para a sua surpresa, a garota tinha um sorriso incrédulo no rosto.

— Do que você tá falando? — questionou Dina, irritada.

— Eu não sei, você que disse que não me quer por perto! — exclamou Ellie na defensiva.

— E você reclamava da insensibilidade do Joel... — murmurou Dina, rindo. Ela andou na direção de Ellie, e a garota deu um passo para trás, assustada. Dina revirou os olhos e pegou suas mãos e as colocou entre as suas, acariciando-as. — Ellie, só precisava tirar tudo aquilo de dentro de mim, para que você entendesse o outro lado. O _meu_ lado. Agora, eu...

Dina colocou as mãos de Ellie na sua cintura e se aproximou, como tinham feito na noite anterior. O coração de Ellie começou a bater descompassadamente, quando percebeu que o rosto de Dina se aproximava do seu. Ela nem teve tempo de pensar direito: seus lábios tocavam o de Dina suavemente.

Havia meses que não se beijavam. Suas entranhas tinham virado gelatina. Ellie tinha certeza de que vomitaria assim que o beijo acabasse. Ainda assim, uma vozinha na sua cabeça celebrava da mesma forma que tinha feito quando Dina a beijara pela primeira vez naquela festa.

Ellie não soube dizer quanto tempo ficaram ali, com seus corpos unidos. A cozinha começava a cheirar algo queimado quando Dina finalmente se soltou de Ellie, assustada com o apito do timer. Ela riu e pegou o pano de prato para tirar a torta do forno. Um pouco de fumaça saiu do objeto, mas nada parecia estragado, propriamente falando.

— Eu ainda amo você, se quiser saber — disse Dina, colocando a forma da torta em cima do fogão. — Agora, vá arrumar a mesa e acordar o JJ.

Ellie, que sequer acreditava na própria sorte, imediatamente obedeceu ao pedido de Dina. O jantar foi alegre e divertido. JJ comeu um pouco da torta por conta própria e se lambuzou com o recheio, tanto que Ellie teve de dar um banho nele antes de colocá-lo para dormir.

Dina descreveu a área que tinha visitado durante a patrulha e aproveitou para xingar Tommy um pouco mais. Ellie disse a Dina que JJ quase dera alguns passos em falso durante a manhã e Dina bateu em Ellie por não falar sobre isso mais cedo.

Ao se deitarem na cama, pouco depois da meia-noite, na mesma posição que tinham ficado na noite anterior, Ellie se sentiu completa. Ela sabia que Dina ainda explodiria mais algumas vezes nos próximos dias, mas agora ela entendia o lado da namorada. E estava disposta a ser melhor por sua família.

Sua noite foi sem sonhos. Ellie estava ansiosa para saber como as próteses tinham se saído na mão de Harry, por isso não perdeu tempo durante a manhã. Comeu rapidamente os ovos com bacon que tinha fritado antes mesmo de Dina se levantar e escreveu um bilhete para a namorada, avisando que ficaria a manhã inteira fora e voltaria para o almoço. Ellie observou rapidamente JJ, que dormia profundamente em seu berço, pegou novamente o violão, e partiu para a loja de seu mais novo amigo em Jackson.

O relógio em cima do saloon ainda não marcara 7 da manhã. Havia poucas pessoas na rua. O vento frio cortou o rosto de Ellie e a fez se aconchegar mais em seu casaco. Ela bateu três vezes na porta de Harry, tentando não parecer mais um cliente desesperado atrás de seu produto.

Ela se surpreendeu, porém, ao ver o rosto cansado de Harry pela fresta da porta. Seus olhos estavam inchados de sono, mas seu sorriso dizia outra coisa. Ele abriu a porta para Ellie e a cumprimentou animado.

— Fiquei a noite inteira trabalhando — confidenciou ele assim que fechou a porta atrás de Ellie. — Não se preocupe, eu dormi um pouco entre às duas e às quatro da manhã, mas acordei para te esperar. Eu sabia que você apareceria aqui antes do sol raiar.

Sem falar nada, Ellie tirou o violão das costas e o colocou na mesma cadeira que se sentara no dia anterior. Ela ficou parada no mesmo lugar, com os braços cruzados, tamborilando os dedos em seu casaco.

— Queria dizer que o mais difícil foi fazer as alavancas para controlar suas próteses — disse Harry, sua voz ecoando pela loja à medida que caminhava até os fundos para buscar os novos dedos de Ellie —, mas, convenhamos, eu sou muito bom no que faço. Não, o difícil mesmo foi arranjar elásticos para encaixá-los na sua mão. Passei a tarde inteira à procura de um elemento que fizesse jus ao que estava pensando, e não consegui nada. Até que, bem...

Harry voltou. Em suas mãos, estava a prótese que Ellie tanto desejava. Não havia muita diferença entre o desenho do dia anterior para a que via agora, nada exceto pelas tiras de ouro que usaria para colocar os dedos de metal na sua mão.

— Ouro é o metal mais flexível que existe — explanou Harry, colocando as próteses na mão de Ellie para que ela sentisse sua textura e experimentasse. — Eu pensei em garrafas pet, mas ficariam desconfortáveis demais... em elásticos, mas estariam fadados a perder a elasticidade depois de um tempo... então, me veio à cabeça a ideia de derreter algumas joias que eu tinha à venda por aqui. Ajeitei até que ficasse confortável na mão e pronto!

— Uau... — Foi a única coisa que Ellie conseguiu dizer, girando as próteses na mão. — Caramba, eu... Obrigada, Harry.

— Vamos aos testes! — exclamou o ferreiro, sentando-se na sua cadeira de trabalho e esperando ansiosamente para que Ellie colocasse sua obra de arte.

Encorajada pelo tom animado de Harry, Ellie amarrou as fitas de couro da prótese em seu punho e lentamente encaixou os anéis de ouro no que restava de seus dedos. Ela sentiu as alavancas minúsculas pressionando contra sua pele e admirou a peça de Harry na sua mão. Era como se a sua pele tivesse derretido por completo e seus ossos fossem de metal, como em um filme antigo sobre androides que Joel gostava.

Ellie admirou as próteses, movendo as alavancas vagarosamente para que pudesse sentir as novas partes do seu corpo e testando seus movimentos. Harry tinha razão: era muito fácil movê-las. Ela se aproximou de um item da bancada do ferreiro e pegou um copo de água, tentando segurá-lo apenas com a força dos dedos de metal e o dedão. O copo se desequilibrou um pouco, mas Ellie o pegou no momento certo.

Ela abaixou os dedos naturais da sua mão esquerda e movimentou apenas os dedos protéticos. Apontando para Harry, fez um movimento que seria grotesco se estivesse usando o dedo médio. Ela conseguira fechar o mindinho sem precisar fazer o mesmo com o anelar. Era espantoso.

— Isso é incrível! — Ellie exclamou, feliz. Seu sorriso era enorme. — Agora, vamos ao que importa.

Harry observou a garota pegar o estojo e dali tirar seu violão. Ellie deixou o estojo ao lado da cadeira onde tinha repousado e sentou-se nela. Ela colocou o instrumento no colo e respirou fundo. Lançando um olhar confiante ao ferreiro, ela pensou em uma música para tocar.

Ellie se lembrou de uma música que escutara muito tempo atrás, quando ainda morava na zona de quarentena de Boston. Ela roubara a fita de um de seus supervisores ao passar uma noite na detenção. Gostava do tom da música e a letra era muito interessante.

Ela arranjou três de seus dedos na posição de Dó Maior no braço do violão. Com a mão direita, dedilhou as cordas na boca do instrumento. Depois, os dedos se transformaram em Fá Maior. Ela utilizou o anelar de metal e ficou assombrada com a velocidade que a alavanca respondeu aos seus comandos. Mudou para Lá# Maior e voltou para Fá Maior, errando um pouco a posição dos dedos, mas nada muito preocupante.

Ellie continuou tocando a introdução da música tão naturalmente como se ainda tivesse todos os dedos. Os acordes fluíram por ela enquanto cantava quase em murmúrios a letra de _Come On Eileen_ , se esquecendo de que Harry assistia a tudo com lágrimas nos olhos, fosse pelo cansaço de ter passado a noite em claro ou pela emoção do momento.

— Não acredito que _eu_ fiz isso — disse Ellie assim que terminou de tocar o refrão da música. Ela olhou para Harry, que a ainda a fitava, emocionado. — Isso é incrível — repetiu. — Nunca pensei que ia voltar a tocar de novo.

— _Eu_ não acredito que deu certo — retorquiu Harry, se levantando e dando tapinhas de apoio no ombro de Ellie. — Caramba, preciso dormir. Pode ficar aqui enquanto pratica algumas canções. Talvez minha mulher apareça para oferecer-lhe café da manhã. Aceite.

Ellie assentiu, sem saber como parar de sorrir. Ela voltou a sua atenção ao violão. Continuou tocando _Come On Eileen_ enquanto pensava numa música para o aniversário de JJ. Dina achava seu gosto musical um tanto brega, mas ela ainda cantava todas as canções que dedilhava no violão sem problema algum.

— Deus, eu não quero soar careta — disse Ellie em voz alta para ninguém.

Ellie passou o resto da manhã praticando canções antigas no instrumento. A mulher de Harry de fato visitou a loja um tempo depois e a ofereceu torradas e geleia de morango, o que Ellie aceitou de bom grado. Ela se sentou por um tempo e ficou observando Ellie tocar, elogiando seu jeito com o violão e cantando junto algumas canções.

Seus movimentos com as próteses eram quase naturais. Ela errara alguns acordes em canções mais complicadas, mas estava se acostumando bem com seus novos dedos. Ao olhar para o relógio em cima da bancada de Harry, assustou-se com o fato de que passava da uma da tarde. O ferreiro não voltara de sua soneca merecida, e Ellie se perdera no tempo.

Colocando o violão rapidamente nas costas, Ellie gritou agradecimentos ao ferreiro e sua mulher antes de sair da loja. Guardou a prótese na mochila e tirou o casaco enquanto sentia os olhares das pessoas ao seu redor. Era óbvio que a loja de Harry ficara fechada a manhã inteira, e era um pouco estranho que alguém como Ellie estivesse passando tanto tempo ali dentro.

Ellie caminhou de volta para casa debaixo do sol quente de verão. JJ não poderia ter escolhido uma época pior para nascer, pensou. Ao lembrar do mesmo dia no ano anterior, não conseguia imaginar como Dina tinha conseguido trazer uma criança ao mundo naquele calor infernal. JJ praticamente usava só fraldas e uma coberta leve em seus primeiros dias, para tentar livrá-lo da temperatura.

Pensar nisso fez Ellie relembrar também os dias que enfrentava o calor do deserto de Nevada e da California. Ela olhou de relance para a mão onde ganhara a mordida do estalador. Agora, estava coberta por uma tatuagem que ela mesma fizera: uma pequena borboleta com as asas abertas. Ela não poderia contar para sua antiga namorada que era imune, então pegara suas ferramentas emprestadas. Não tinha saído exatamente igual ao desenho que fizera no papel, mas não tinha planos para se tornar uma tatuadora profissional.

— Ei, Dina, cheguei! — Ellie disse ao entrar em casa. A casa inteira cheirava a cookies e o estômago dela roncou profusamente.

— Onde diabos você estava?! — questionou Dina imediatamente, com uma tigela nos braços, saindo da cozinha. Ellie entendeu o cheiro: Dina estava fazendo cookies para o aniversário de JJ. — Você sumiu a manhã toda!

— Tive que fazer algo... — respondeu Ellie, tentando esconder o violão nas costas. Sua prótese de repente pesou uma tonelada dentro da mochila. — Mas eu estou de volta! Eu vou almoçar e te ajudo no que quiser.

— Ótimo — bufou Dina, e deu para perceber que nada estava assim. — Seu almoço está dentro do forno. Não fiz muita coisa porque, ao contrário de _alguém_ , eu estava aqui trabalhando.

Ellie abriu um sorriso culpado. Antes de almoçar, pegou JJ nos braços e o desejou feliz aniversário, brincando um pouco com o garoto. Estava sentado em sua cadeira na mesa de jantar e rabiscava algo com um giz de cera gigante que seu avô tinha lhe dado meses antes. Ellie deu-lhe um beijo na testa e, enquanto comia, observava o garoto desenhar no papel branco que ganhara, feliz.

A tarde foi ocupada pelo trabalho relacionado à festa de JJ. Dina colocou Ellie para fazer absolutamente tudo, desde encher balões até decorar a mesa com seus desenhos da criança. Ela também organizou alguns ingredientes para os hot-dogs que fariam no quintal da casa, além de terminar de assar os cookies que Dina começara a fazer.

Às seis da tarde, o sol se punha no horizonte e ela observava o trabalho que realizara, no batente da porta dos fundos. Os balões (que ela ainda não descobrira como Dina conseguira) adornavam as vigas de madeira da varanda. Os desenhos que fizera de JJ estampavam o tecido que cobria a mesa. Os cachorros-quentes estavam prontos para serem assados na churrasqueira.

Ellie se sentia orgulhosa do que ela e Dina tinham aprontado. Desejou que Jesse e Joel estivessem ali para ver aquilo. Sorriu, recostada ao batente da porta, quando sentiu Dina se aproximar por trás. Ellie aceitou o abraço de Dina de bom grado.

— Temos que trocar de roupa — disse Dina no ouvido de Ellie. — Você está toda suada.

— Como se não gostasse disso — contrapôs Ellie, se virando para fitar Dina.

Ellie ainda não sabia exatamente onde estava com Dina, ainda mais pelas palavras dela na noite anterior, mas ficou feliz ao ver o rosto da garota que amava se aproximando do seu. As duas se beijaram lentamente, enquanto as primeiras estrelas apareciam no céu.

— Você é nojenta — falou Dina depois do beijo. — Vai tomar um banho. Eu vou trocar o JJ.

Ellie revirou os olhos, mas assentiu. Mesmo assim, Ellie continuou fitando Dina na luz do luar, seus olhos cansados, sua expressão derrotada pelo dia inteiro de trabalho, sua calça suja por conta da massa de cookie que acidentalmente Ellie derrubara nela. Um clique se fez ouvir na sua cabeça. De repente, Ellie sabia qual música tocaria para Dina depois da festa de JJ.

— Eu odeio quando você fica me encarando — disse Dina, passando por ela e entrando novamente em casa.

— Eu não estava... — começou Ellie, mas sabia que não adiantaria discutir. — Sei que isso é do nada, mas... ainda somos namoradas, certo?

Dina parou por um instante. A garota pegava a última fornada de cookies do fogão e lançou um olhar questionador à Ellie. Naquele momento, Ellie soube que não era hora para discussões daquele tipo, especialmente com Maria e os pais de Jesse prestes a chegar.

Contudo, precisava tirar aquele peso dos ombros. Desde que voltara, Ellie tratava Dina como sua namorada, mesmo sabendo que a relação tinha sofrido um baque. Lá no fundo do seu coração, que se reconstruía de pouco em pouco, sabia que Dina provavelmente não pensava da mesma forma que ela.

— Sim, você ainda é a minha namorada... — falou Dina lentamente, como se estivesse explicando a JJ que não podia rabiscar as paredes da casa. — Eu juro por Deus, você me aparece com cada uma.

— Mas quando eu voltei, você pensou nisso, não pensou? — instigou Ellie, seguindo Dina até o quintal novamente. — Que a gente não devia ficar junta mais.

— É óbvio que eu pensei, Ellie, você não ouviu nada do que te disse ontem? Você disse que nunca mais sairia em busca de Abby, que tentaria viver tranquila aqui em Jackson, e eu acreditei. Mas há uma parte de mim que ainda espera que você vá embora de novo. E essa parte não quer que eu seja sua namorada.

— Eu não vou embora — afirmou Ellie, resoluta.

— Ótimo, porque você precisa banhar e se vestir propriamente. Maria e os avós de JJ estarão aqui daqui a pouco.

Deixando Ellie sozinha no quintal, Dina voltou para a cozinha. Ellie piscou algumas vezes, tentando absorver a conversa que acabara de ter. Por que diabos Dina tinha que ser tão incisiva às vezes?

Ellie continuou pensando no que Dina dissera durante o banho e enquanto trocava de roupa. Ela vestiu a sua melhor camisa xadrez e a calça mais limpa que encontrara em seu guarda-roupa. Absorta em seus pensamentos, tentou colocar seu tênis de lona ao contrário. Quando encaixou todas as peças de roupa no lugar certo, ela saiu do quarto, ouvindo as vozes dos convidados no lado de fora da casa.

Ela cumprimentou Maria com um beijo na bochecha, assim como Robin. O pai de Jesse sorriu para Ellie, com JJ no colo, e brincou ao dizer que cobraria o hamburguer que lhe dera no dia anterior. Ellie abriu um sorriso amarelo para o homem e foi se servir dos cachorros-quentes que tinha montado mais cedo.

— Você realmente desconvidou Tommy? — questionou Maria, incrédula.

— Tive que fazer isso, ele enche o saco da Ellie até hoje — respondeu Dina, irritada. — Ele não parou um minuto ontem, sabe? Há limites para o quanto uma pessoa pode ser filha da puta.

Timidamente, Maria concordou. Eles tinham tentado voltar algumas vezes desde que Ellie voltara da Califórnia, mas nenhuma delas dera certo. Parecia que Tommy estava preso na própria amargura, tal como tinha ficado no ano anterior. Nenhuma das mulheres gostavam disso, pois Tommy estava ficando imprudente com o passar dos dias. Ele jurara não ir atrás de Abby, porém nunca tinha jurado nada sobre deixar de ser um idiota.

Depois que todos na mesa tiveram a chance de criticar as ações de Tommy, os assuntos ficaram mais leves. Ellie contou novamente como JJ quase tinha dado seus primeiros passos na oficina de Harry e os avós do garoto ficaram extasiados. Naquele momento, a criança brincava no cavalinho de madeira que Maria tinha encomendado com o marceneiro de Jackson como seu presente de aniversário ao garoto.

Todos cantaram parabéns para JJ depois de se empanturrarem da comida de Dina e Ellie. O bolo que Robin tinha feito era decorado com glacê colorido e JJ fez questão de enfiar suas mãozinhas nele e espalhar o glacê todo nos convidados. Maria tirou fotos com a sua câmera antiga e prometeu entregar as fotos reveladas até o fim da próxima semana.

Maria e os avós de JJ foram embora quando o relógio da cozinha deu meia noite. Ellie não tinha esquecido a surpresa que faria para JJ e Dina, mas decidiu esperar para que os convidados fossem embora. Queria que aquele fosse algo só para sua família.

— Eu percebi que você não tem nenhum presente para JJ — disse Dina. As duas limpavam a mesa do quintal enquanto comiam cookies que tinham sobrado. — O que é irônico, porque você está sempre disposta a dar presentes para ele.

JJ podia ser ouvido no cercadinho, brincando com os bichinhos de pelúcia que seus avós tinham lhe dado naquela noite. Ellie não disse nada. Ela sentiu que entraria em combustão a qualquer minuto. Dina estava lhe provocando e ela sabia disso perfeitamente.

— Eu queria entregar meu presente quando estivéssemos a sós — disse ela, assim que terminaram a faxina do quintal. — Prometo que vai valer a pena.

Dina estava na sua frente e Ellie pediu para que a namorada se sentasse no chão da sala e pegasse JJ no cercadinho. Sem entender nada, Dina obedeceu. Ellie voltou ao quarto e tirou a prótese que guardara cuidadosamente na mochila pela tarde toda. Ela escondeu o objeto nas suas costas e, ao voltar para a sala, onde JJ e Dina a esperavam pacientemente, retirou o violão do seu lugar de descanso.

— Eu notei que ele tinha sumido hoje de manhã — comentou Dina. Em seu rosto havia uma expressão de compreensão. — Então você trocou as cordas?

— Na verdade, não — respondeu Ellie, sentando-se no chão na frente de JJ e Dina. Ela acomodou o violão em seu colo e mostrou à namorada suas próteses. — Pedi para que Harry me fizesse isso.

Dina soltou um gemido exasperado ao ver Ellie encaixar os dedos de metal em sua mão. Ela movimentou a mão, abrindo e fechando algumas vezes, a fim de testar se a prótese continuava funcionando. O anelar e o mindinho se dobravam automaticamente ao seu comando.

— Legal, né? — disse Ellie, sorrindo ao ver o semblante abismado de Dina. — Eu não faria isso se não tivesse dito que sentia falta dos meus acordes, para ser sincera.

JJ pareceu finalmente notar a diferença nas mãos de Ellie e se remexeu no colo de Dina na tentativa de se aproximar da garota. Dina não permitiu. Ela ainda estava embasbacada com o que via.

Ansiosa para tocar, Ellie não esperou outra reação de Dina para seus dedos falsos. Ela se aprumou no chão da sala e colocou sua mão em Fá Maior, trocando para Sol Maior, Mi Menor e Dó Maior enquanto dedilhava lentamente as cordas do violão. Ellie repetiu os acordes mais três vezes para dar início à introdução da canção, olhando de relance para Dina, esperando que ela reconhecesse as notas.

— _Lying in my bed, I hear the clock ticking and I think and think of you_ … — cantou Ellie, tão vagarosamente quanto fazia o ritmo da música, tentando não prestar atenção na prótese que se movia de acordo com seus comandos. Os olhos da garota estavam cravados em Dina. Até JJ tinha parado de se remexer no colo da mãe para escutar a música.

Fá Maior, Sol Maior, Mi Menor... Ellie repetiu os acordes enquanto tocava o pré-refrão, e quase parou tudo ao perceber que desafinara antes do refrão. Mas sabia que Dina estava hipnotizada nela para reparar em outra coisa a não ser na sua voz e nos seus dedos de metal.

Ela continuou tocando e cantando no ritmo lento que a música pedia, e não parou até que o último refrão fosse declarado. Quando o último Dó Maior foi feito no instrumento e Ellie parou de dedilhar a canção, aconteceu algo inesperado. JJ se levantou todo desengonçado e ficou em pé, dando um passo desequilibrado de cada vez até chegar a Ellie.

— Meu Deus! — exclamou Dina, saindo de seu torpor causado pela música. — Meu Deus, Ellie! Ele está andando! Sozinho!

Dina soltou um grito de felicidade e se levantou num pulo para festejar. A garota, ainda chocada com o que acabara de acontecer, pegou JJ no colo e deixou o violão de lado. Ellie ficou de pé também e celebrou junto de Dina. JJ, assustado com a comoção que causara, ameaçou chorar.

— Coloca ele no chão de novo! — exclamou Dina. — Deixa ele ir até mim!

Obedecendo Dina, Ellie colocou o garoto em pé novamente e o guiou até Dina. Ellie nem precisou fazer muito: JJ, entre trancos e barrancos, andou a sala inteira para voltar ao colo da mãe. Dina gritou de novo e pegou a criança no colo, lhe enchendo de beijos.

— Andando no próprio aniversário de um ano! — disse Dina, deixando que JJ andasse por onde quisesse, com ela segurando em sua mãozinha. — Ele vai ser um gênio quando crescer.

— Na verdade, já passou da meia noite — contornou Ellie, observando sua prótese, agora tão sem sentido diante do grande acontecimento da noite.

— Ninguém além de nós vai saber disso — falou Dina, lançando um olhar ameaçador para Ellie.

Ellie olhou para o violão, se perguntando se fora a música que causara um estupor tão grande em JJ que ele _tinha_ que se levantar para lhe abraçar quando acabasse. Jamais saberia a resposta para essa pergunta, mas ficou feliz ao ver que seu hobby ainda causava emoções inexplicáveis nas pessoas.

Ela acompanhou Dina até o quarto de JJ, enquanto ele passeava pela casa com sua mais nova habilidade. Minimamente, Ellie ficou feliz ao lembrar que não moravam mais na fazenda e que JJ não precisava subir nenhuma escada. As duas o colocaram para dormir com seus novos bichinhos de pelúcia, e assistiram JJ começar a ressonar lentamente em seu berço.

— Sabe, Ellie — começou Dina ao saírem do quarto do garoto, sussurrando —, eu não quero que pense que eu deixei de gostar de você de alguma forma. Tudo o que aconteceu na Califórnia, sei que foi traumático. Ver você ir embora, também foi. Precisava de um tempo para que as coisas voltassem ao lugar dentro da minha cabeça.

Dina e Ellie estavam paradas, próximas à mesa de jantar. Estava escuro, a não ser pela luz ligada do banheiro, que iluminava parcialmente o rosto de Dina. Ellie esperou que ela continuasse.

— Agora, percebo que você não vai embora, e que não tem desejo nenhum de fazer isso de novo — disse Dina, entrelaçando seus dedos na mão esquerda de Ellie. O metal frio da prótese de Ellie se encaixou perfeitamente na mão de Dina. — Sei que isso está na sua mente desde que voltou para Jackson, por isso acredito que devemos voltar para a fazenda. Podemos voltar a criar ovelhas e você vai ter seu ateliê de volta. JJ em breve vai começar a falar de tudo e você pode dar aulas a ele lá no seu cantinho. Vai ser bom para nós.

Uma semana antes, a perspectiva de voltar a morar na fazenda junto com Dina e JJ faria Ellie chorar de felicidade. Ela ansiava por isso desde que visitara a casa assim que retornara da Califórnia. Contudo, agora... ainda parecia uma boa ideia, porém não era tão desejável para Ellie.

— Quer saber? — disse Ellie, puxando Dina para os seus braços. — Eu gosto de viver aqui. Temos tudo a um palmo de distância. Podemos fazer as patrulhas e JJ vai poder ir ao jardim de infância, aprender com uma professora de verdade, antes que a gente perceba.

Elas se beijaram. Ellie sabia, em seu coração praticamente remendado, que sua casa era onde Dina e JJ gostariam de estar.


End file.
